resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Cartwright
Stephen Cartwright is a British soldier of the Royal Marines. He fought during the defense of Britain and during its liberation against the Chimera. Cartwright was often considered one of the most-skilled soldiers under Captain Rachel Parker's command, and is an expert marksman with the L23 Fareye. He is a main supporting character in Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance: Retribution. He also has a minor voice appearance in Resistance 3. Biography Background Stephen Cartwright grew up in Somerset near Cheddar Gorge. He was promoted to Lieutenant and made a Marine Commando a year before the Chimeran invasion. When the Chimera invaded Britain, most of his family were killed save for his youngest daughter Angela, who went missing. He was then made leader of the Royal Marine Commandos. He led several reconnaissance missions over the next few months and discovered the Cloven. He went on many raids to hunt and capture these creatures. On one such hunt, they discovered a group of Cloven that his forces were planning on ambushing, were found dead and hanging from a tree with pictures in their mouths. Cartwright mentored a young soldier in his squad, James Grayson, whom he considered him as his shining pupil. On May 15, 1951, Grayson abandoned Cartwright's squad after having discovered his brother's infected state in a Conversion Center and was forced to kill him, which sent Grayson on a vendetta to destroy every Conversion Center he could find. Cartwright felt angered and betrayed for Grayson's desertion, but could do little about it for the current time. ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' On July 12, Cartwright led the first wave of an attack on the Chimeran tunnel nexus in Nottingham. His squad had run into heavy resistance and were greatly assisted by U.S. Sergeant Nathan Hale. Cartwright noticed that the Chimera were digging something out of the ground but passed it off as another Chimeran mystery. He led an attack on the dig site and destroyed all the Chimeran defenses with Hale's help. Cartwright didn't think much of Hale at first; however, Hale managed to defeat a Titan single-handedly, leaving Cartwright impressed (and offhandedly stating that Nathan's kill caused him to lose 20 quid based on a bet). He later led a Royal Commando team into Somerset to find the source of the Chimera that attacked Northern Command. There he lost his entire squad in a small village before being rescued by Hale. As he took a moment to mourn his men, Cartwright noticed Hale's gold-coloured eyes, realizing his infection to the Chimeran virus and contemplated killing him. However, Cartwright shrugged off his doubts, and together with Hale, they investigated the Chimeran tunnels around Cheddar Gorge and discovered a Chimeran Tower before heading to Southern Command to report what they knew, but only to find it under attack by Chimeran forces. It was there that Hale helped with the evacuation while Cartwright held off the assault on the southern gate using a LU-P LYNX that they used in Somerset. He then commandeered a Stalker, and with Hale, managed to clear off the last few attackers before Goliaths arrived and destroyed Southern Command. Cartwright was evacuated from Southern Command and later took part in the Battle of London on July 14, to destroy the city's hub tower, the London Tower. As British and American troops began the assault on the London Tower, Goliaths were approaching from behind the assault force and Cartwright and his commandos began setting up explosive charges on Southwark Bridge in preventing the Goliaths' advance. They failed to detonate the bridge as a Spire launch killed his team but only for Hale to destroy it before the Goliaths could cross. The two reunited and again commandeered a Stalker, destroying a Goliath in the process while approaching the hub tower. However, Cartwright was wounded by a Widowmaker as they entered the tower, but lived, and told Hale to go on without him. He was then rescued by Rachel Parker before the tower fell. After the eradication of the Chimera throughout Britain, Cartwright found Angela, who was found among civilian survivors. ''Resistance: Retribution'' After the Battle of London, Cartwright was promoted to Major. Cartwright, who now had the time to do so, tracked James Grayson down and arrested him for desertion. In court Cartwright wrote the testimony that led to Grayson's conviction and death sentence, stating that leaving his post was the greatest crime possible. However, when the Maquis offered for Grayson's help, Cartwright reluctantly accepted but almost attacked Grayson when he refused to follow orders and just carried on doing press-ups. Luckily for Grayson, Raine Bouchard stopped Cartwright from further punishing him but this didn't make Cartwright to make amends with Grayson. Cartwright demoted Grayson down to Private and made him do every suicidal mission as possible. Cartwright participated in Operation Overstrike and was the leader of the First Squadron in the initial assault of Rotterdam, Holland on August 30. The area was supposed to be clear, but in one week, the Chimera had built several anti-aircraft gun towers which shot down most of the First Squadron. Cartwright and the remnants of the First Squadron destroyed one of the gun towers, while Grayson and the Maquis destroyed the other three. After Allied forces secured Rotterdam, Cartwright was tasked in stopping Chimeran Earth Movers that threatened the Maquis fortress base in Luxembourg. During this operation Cartwright radioed further assistance, which Grayson received and proceeded to destroying the remaining Earth Movers in Gerolstein. After destroying the final Earth Mover, Cartwright and Grayson returned to the Luxembourg fortress, where it is besieged by Chimeran forces. They assisted in fending off the Chimera and providing time for the fortress' remaining personnel to escape. Following the evacuation, Cartwright regrouped with British and Maquis forces to the last Maquis safe zone in Reims, France on September 3. Throughout Overstrike, despite the internal conflict between himself and Grayson, Cartwright grew to forgive Grayson after their teamwork in Gerolstein and Luxembourg. Prior to the assault on the Paris hub tower, Grayson believed Raine Bouchard to be infected with the Chimeran virus and was locked in the brig for his protest by Maquis Colonel Roland Mallery. Only Cartwright and Rachel Parker believed Grayson's testimony and freed him, and gave him a copy sample of Dr. Claude Bouchard's serum to infect the heart of the Chrysalis Lair. Cartwright soon led Maquis and British forces as a distraction for the Chimera in Paris, providing Grayson access to the Chrysalis Lair. After Grayson succeeded in infecting the Lair, Cartwright and his forces successfully destroyed the Paris hub tower, allowing the en-mass deaths of Chimeran forces throughout Western Europe. Cartwright later reunited with Parker and Grayson, and returned the latter his brother's jacket which his men found during a mop up. Thereafter Cartwright and Parker bid goodbye to Grayson after he rejoin the Maquis. ''Resistance 3'' As of 1957, Cartwright had been promoted to General, and is leading British resistance troops in Wales and Western Europe, as learned through a radio broadcast on Freddie Valmore's announcement.Resistance 3 It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Personality Cartwright is a charming and witty man from an upper class area of England. He always cracks a joke and is sarcastic. He is extremely brave and loyal in battle and can think fast on how to get out of a situation. He has a good heart and will always take care of his friends. He is very sharp and a quick thinker and is the best soldier under Parker's command. He isn't the type to be easily impressed and he is almost always calm and level headed, yet in Resistance Retribution, he is seen more angrier and annoyed particularly due to his relationship with James Grayson. He is more of a strict leader and shows a disliking to Grayson, which is soon replaced by a renewed trust in him later on. For some reason, despite the loss of most of his family, he always seems to be quite cheerful most of he time and in dark situations he never acts worse than grim. It also seems that he doesn't care much about small things. Description Cartwright is a tall man with greenish eyes and short red hair. He wears a Royal Marines commando uniform with a khaki and white jacket. He wears a gray beret and large black boots, and has a beige backpack on his back. He is seen mostly armed with a L23 Fareye. Quotes Gallery Stephen Cartwright.png|Stephen Cartwright concept, with a Bren gun proper to the time setting. Stephen Cartwright 2.png|Stephen Cartwright as he appears in Resistance: Fall of Man. Resistance Stephen Cartwright .jpg|Stephen Cartwright and Nathan Hale. damon-iannuzzelli-008.jpg Trivia *He is voiced by Peter Jessop who also voices Albert Wesker in the Resident Evil 2002 remake and Sovereign in Mass Effect. *Cartwright's image is based on Sean Beanhttps://www.twitch.tv/proletariat_inc/v/35455128 2:35:50 *Cartwright can be unlocked as a multiplayer skin in Resistance: Fall of Man by reaching level 55. *Cartwright is quite old for a soldier in which James Grayson mocks him for it, but Grayson also seems amazed at how fit he is. *Cartwright looks completely different in the comics as he appears with blond hair and blue eyes. This is even more odd as in an interview with Mike Costa, the author stated that his favorite character was Cartwright and therefore should have known what he looked like. Sources Category:Human Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Characters Category:Resistance: Retribution Characters Category:British Soldiers Category:Resistance 3 Characters